Louie's Place
Louie's Place is a location featured in the Disney animated television show, TaleSpin. It is owned and operated by Louie. Description Nestled against the trunk of a giant banyan tree, the popular island nightclub called Louie's Place is the hottest refreshment spot in the South Seas. Over the course of a few short years, this seemingly quaint establishment has become famous among pilots, travelers, and partygoers from Cape Suzette and nearby regions for its delicious fruit drinks, uproarious parties, and its energetic manager and host, Louie himself. Louie's Place is constructed entirely around the wreck of an old sailing ship which came with the island property. Rather than disposing of the shipwreck, Louie transformed the boat into part of his club using bits of leftover wood and material to hand-fashion the club's main structure. What was once the ship's mast now serves as the main support beam for the building's tall, thatched-hut roof. Bamboo-pole framework surrounds thatched walls and ceilings, lending a jungle flavor to the club's makeshift architecture. Ornate wooden tiki masks — many of them gifts from Louie's customers — adorn the upper walls and balconies while aircraft propellers hang from the rafters high above, acting as ceiling fans. Crude tables built from planks and wooden barrels occupy the club's main seating area, which also serves as an impromptu dance floor during festivities. Various other small tables and booths, constructed out of all manner of "found" items, line the walls around the main floor. Furthermore, the main cabin of the shipwreck Louie's Place is built upon has been converted into a special lounge room. The best seats in Louie's club are typically reserved for special customers such as business "headhunters" and other affluent, important, or favorite guests. Of course the true centerpiece of Louie's Place is the bar, located adjacent to the main dining floor. Rows of bottles on the back shelves contain fruit juices and various beverages, all of them awaiting use in one of Louie's many elaborate concoctions. Louie himself mans the bar with remarkable flourish and dexterity, serving up hot fudge sundaes, sarsaparilla sodas, mango shakes, and other refreshments for hungry patrons. One of Louie's most oft-requested dishes is his world-famous Krakatoa Special, an incredibly delicious combination of ice cream and chocolate syrup topped with blazing sparklers for added effect. Louie's Place also offers a diverse menu of meals, cooked up in the nightclub's main kitchen. Despite Louie's slightly messy and somewhat unorthodox cooking practices, he manages to keep his kitchen organized and well-stocked. Available cuisine ranges from burgers and fries to banana burritos, as well as the ominous "All-You-Can-Stand-For-A-Dollar" special. Louie does kitchen duty only occasionally, preferring to tend bar while his expert staff of cooks and waiters handle most of the meal orders. One of Louie's personal specialties is his mouth-watering pizza pie, a delicacy among pilots and pizza lovers everywhere. A large alcove in the back wall of the club houses a stage used for Louie's various shows and musical numbers. Usually improvised, these offbeat performances feature music provided by pianist Montgomery and the Louie's Place band. Louie often takes the stage himself, contributing his own inimitable brand of scat-singing lyrics. Guests are encouraged to join in the jamboree, often sending the whole house into wild overnight parties famous for their ability to cause partygoers to lose all track of time. Casual music fans may prefer a selection of lively tunes from the club's jukebox instead. Scheduled events at Louie's include jam sessions such as the bongo-drum beating "Aloha Night" band, and the new annual "Carmen Meringue Night" celebration. Other Areas Louie's Office Whenever Louie isn't serving up drinks or partying the night away, he usually relaxes in a comfortable chair in his private office. Just a small back room with a desk and ceiling fan, Louie's cluttered office contains many souvenirs, mementos, and treasured objects collected over the years Louie's Place has been in business. Louie's back office, home to treasured souvenirs from the years since Louie's Place opened. Kitchen The hottest spot next to the dance floor is the kitchen in the back of Louie's Place, its ovens and stoves kept sizzling with fresh meals, made ready to eat. Herbs, spices, and seasonings find their way into Louie's flavorful dishes, which he makes without the aid of recipes. This "anything goes" school of cuisine sometimes involves cooking practices that no legitimate health department would condone, but Louie lets customers judge the results: from the acquired taste of guacamole tacos to Louie's world-class pizza pie that everybody loves (just don't ask how he mixes the tomato sauce). Meals can be eaten at Louie's Place or ordered to go; from time to time Louie has toyed with ventures into food delivery, and he now runs his own catering business. Lounge Customers who want a table away from the main floor's craziness, a cozy spot with some privacy, or simply a seat with a view should visit the upper-deck lounge, once the main cabin of the wrecked ship around which Louie built his nightclub. The carved banister, salvaged curtains, and antique cannon — all well preserved — lend a period charm to this room, a remnant from the great age of sailing. Guests to the lounge may drink in the ocean vista while sipping on drinks, or avail themselves of a seaside stroll by exiting through the club's back door. Louie's Quarters Unlike many nightclub owners, Louie lives with his business. His private bedroom can be found right down the hall from the kitchen, decked out with drapes, floor mats, and tiki masks much like the rest of Louie's Place. Basement When Louie built his place around the old ship that had crashed, he sealed off the wreck's unused areas. The boat's hold became the basement of Louie's Place, full of furniture and articles a hundred years old, once the property of the ship's long-departed captain. These items might fetch a handsome price on collector's markets, but Louie keeps the basement locked up. A few longtime customers (who ought to know better) say the cellar might be haunted. Security Measures As freewheeling and fancy-free a nightclub manager as he is, Louie takes no chances when it comes to security. Remarkably inventive, Louie has devised various creative ways of keeping his club secure. For instance, few customers are aware of the combination-locked vault installed directly beneath the floor of the club bar — much less the hidden set of spring-loaded metal jaws guarding the vault lid. Troublemakers and unwanted guests are invited to sit in one of Louie's "special" seats, rigged to eject said customers from the premises. Louie knows and trusts many of his club's regular patrons, but during especially large gatherings — such as the recent treasure hunt for the lost idol of Kafusalum — he may temporarily hire some professional bouncers as a precaution. Gallery TaleSpin Concept 23.jpg Louie's Place Concept 1.jpg Louie's Place Concept 2.jpg Louie's Place Concept 3.jpg Louie's Place Concept 4.jpg Louie's Place Concept 5.jpg Louie's Place Concept 6.jpg Louie's Place Concept 7.jpg Category:Islands Category:Buildings Category:Taverns Category:TaleSpin locations